El Tiempo
by greysair
Summary: Un error puede llegar a ser muy caro, y el dolor es bastante alto, pero el tiempo de espera siempre tiene recompensa.


**El tiempo**

_Hoy, justamente hoy hace un año que no hablamos. Desde aquella vez que pensé que me besaría y cerré los ojos. Tú te alejaste abruptamente de mí. Me extrañe ya que aparte de que te alejaste, te fuiste sin decir nada._

_Pasó el tiempo y no venías ni siquiera a molestarme, no sabía porque, pero lloraba. Cada noche te recordaba; tu pelo sedoso parecido al de un gato y tus hermosos ojos zafiros. De mis ojos salían lágrimas incontrolables al recordarte._

_Hace una semana me encontré con tu hermana. Utau me dijo que te habías ido a Roma, que te habías unido a una banda, pero no le dijiste los motivos por tu repentina marcha._

_Hace 3 días me enteré de que a mi madre le habían regalado un viaje a Roma con todos los gastos pagos. Me emocioné al principio por que viajaríamos a la ciudad que yo más quería. Cuando me encontraba haciendo la maleta recordé que tú estabas allí, que por pequeño que fuera el porcentaje podría encontrarte._

_Al día siguiente nos marchamos fue un viaje largo, además de que nunca había viajado en avión y estaba bastante asustada. Sin embargo ni mi padre ni mi madre parecían asustados y qué decir de Ami que estaba muy emocionada mirando por la ventana._

_Llegamos eran las 8 de la tarde, hora europea. A mí me parecía bastante tarde, pero allí todavía hacía bastante sol._

_Tomamos un taxi para ir al hotel. Nosotros no sabíamos italiano por lo que nos teníamos que mover con el inglés._

_Al día siguiente salimos a ver Roma, era preciosa más de lo que hubiese imaginado._

_Nos pasamos todo el día visitando lugares y probando cosas nuevas. No era muy tarde pero Ami estaba bastante cansada por lo que mis padres decidieron volver al hotel. _

_Los dos días siguientes eran así. Ya habíamos visto la mayoría de Roma y decidimos "explorar" las calles interiores._

_Mientras caminábamos por una plaza escuché un sonido, parecía una banda callejera. No fui la única que lo escucho, Ami también lo hizo y nos obligó a llevarla allí._

_Había acertado, era una banda situada en frente de una fuente, pero note algo extraño, yo escuchaba un violín, pero ninguno de los músicos estaba tocándolo. De repente vi detrás de la fuente como había un grupo de gente junta. Me acerqué y me metí entre la gente, era bastante delgada (para tener 16 años) por lo que me colé sin problema. Cuando conseguí salir me empujaron y me quedé justo en frente del músico._

_La música cesó e instintivamente miré hacia arriba. No podía creérmelo. Eras tú. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, pero mis labios susurraron un -Ikuto- audible sólo para ti._

_Estabas muy sorprendido al igual que yo._

_La otra parte de la banda también paró de tocar al notar la ausencia del violín. _

_Mis padres y mi hermana se acercaron y no sé cómo pasó, pero nos fuimos todos a un restaurante._

Hoy, justamente hoy hace un año que no hablamos. Desde aquella vez que pensé que me besaría y cerré los ojos. Tú te alejaste abruptamente de mí. Me extrañe ya que aparte de que te alejaste, te fuiste sin decir nada.

Pasó el tiempo y no venías ni siquiera a molestarme, no sabía porque, pero lloraba. Cada noche te recordaba; tu pelo sedoso parecido al de un gato y tus hermosos ojos zafiros. De mis ojos salían lágrimas incontrolables al recordarte.

Hace una semana me encontré con tu hermana. Utau me dijo que te habías ido a Roma, que te habías unido a una banda, pero no le dijiste los motivos por tu repentina marcha.

Hace 3 días me enteré de que a mi madre le habían regalado en el trabajo un viaje a Roma por una semana con todos los gastos pagos. Me emocioné al principio porque viajaríamos a la ciudad que yo más quería. Cuando me encontraba haciendo la maleta recordé que tú estabas allí, que por pequeño que fuera el porcentaje podría encontrarte.

Al día siguiente nos marchamos fue un viaje largo, además de que nunca había viajado en avión y estaba bastante asustada. Sin embargo ni mi padre ni mi madre parecían asustados y qué decir de Ami que estaba muy emocionada mirando por la ventana.

Llegamos, eran las 8 de la tarde, hora europea. A mí me parecía bastante tarde, pero allí todavía hacía bastante sol.

Tomamos un taxi para ir al hotel. Nosotros no sabíamos italiano por lo que nos teníamos que mover con el inglés.

Al día siguiente salimos a ver Roma, era preciosa más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Nos pasamos todo el día visitando lugares y probando cosas nuevas. No era muy tarde pero Ami estaba bastante cansada por lo que mis padres decidieron volver al hotel.

Los dos días siguientes eran así. Ya habíamos visto la mayoría de Roma y decidimos "explorar" las calles interiores.

Mientras caminábamos por una plaza escuché un sonido, parecía una banda callejera. No fui la única que lo escucho, Ami también lo hizo y nos obligó a llevarla allí.

Había acertado, era una banda situada en frente de una fuente, pero note algo extraño, yo escuchaba un violín, pero ninguno de los músicos estaba tocándolo. De repente vi detrás de la fuente como había un grupo de gente junta. Me acerqué y me metí entre la gente, era bastante delgada (para tener 16 años) por lo que me colé sin problema. Cuando conseguí salir me empujaron y me quedé justo en frente del músico.

La música cesó e instintivamente miré hacia arriba. No podía creérmelo. Eras tú. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, pero mis labios susurraron un -Ikuto- audible sólo para ti.

Estabas muy sorprendido al igual que yo.

La otra parte de la banda también paró de tocar al notar la ausencia del violín.

Mis padres y mi hermana se acercaron y no sé cómo pasó, pero nos fuimos todos a un restaurante.

Aquí me encuentro justo a tu lado por petición de mi madre.

Ellos están hablando y yo estoy muy nerviosa.

-Hace un año que no le veo que le digo- pienso.

Noto un silencio y a todos mirándome excepto él.

-Amu, ¿te pasa algo, porqué no respondes?- Preguntó mi madre.

- Ah perdona, ¿qué decías?- Contesté atontada.

- Qué si sabías que Ikuto estaba aquí en Roma.- Repitió.

- Ehh sí, me encontré con Utau y ella me lo dijo- Estaba demasiado nerviosa y temía que Ikuto lo notase.

- Bueno Ikuto, cuéntanos ¿Porqué decidiste venirte a Roma?- Como siempre mi madre interesándose por la vida de los demás, creo que su trabajo como redactora de revistas le afecta.

- Porque quiero encontrar a mi padre y tuve información de que podría estar cerca de aquí y también porque necesitaba olvidar- En ese momento lo noté muy distante, ¿De verdad le afectó tanto el que pensara que me iba a besar?

Agaché la cabeza y apreté fuertemente la falda. Siento unas ganas terribles de llorar.

- Onee-chan ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué de repente te pusiste triste?- Preguntó Ami curiosa.

Todos, incluido Ikuto me miraron. Por primera vez desde que entramos al restaurante me miró. Me sentía tan observada y aún por encima sentía esas inmensas ganas de llorar que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Perdonad, voy un momento al baño- Me excuse y busqué desesperadamente el baño.

Cuando lo encontré me encerré y me deje caer en la puerta. No pude resistir las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando escuché la voz de mi madre.

- Amu, cariño ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con notoria preocupación.

- Si, sólo estoy peinándome un poco- Mentí- Ya salgo-

Sentí como se iba y me sentí muy aliviada. Me lave rápidamente la cara para que no se notaran las lágrimas. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la mesa.

- ¿Qué os parece si cenamos todos juntos?- Mi madre como siempre decidiendo las cosas

- Ikuto ¿Puedes cenar con nosotros?-

- No gracias- Respondió simplemente.

- Ikuko cena con nosotros pofavor- Dijo mi hermana poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

- De acuerdo- Dijo derrotado- pero déjenme pedir a mí, se un poco de italiano-

Todos escogimos los que queríamos e Ikuto lo pidió. No se le daba nada mal el italiano.

La cena transcurrió normal.

Terminamos de cenar y ello conllevó a la despedida.

- Amu- Me llamó mi madre.- Puedes ir con Ikuto si quieres y por supuesto si él está de acuerdo-

Lo miré y vi como dudaba, no puedo creérmelo, es la primera vez que lo veo hacerlo.

- Por mí vale- Contestó él.

Mi madre me miró y asentí, le dio la dirección del hotel y nos separamos de ellos.

Caminamos en completo silencio, sentía como le incomodaba, pero quería preguntárselo.

- Ikuto- Lo llamé, me miró de reojo- si te incomodo, ¿Porqué aceptaste ir conmigo?- Pregunté de un tirón, sin titubear.

Silencio.

Me paré y le agarré del brazo, volteándolo. Lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Porqué?- Volví a preguntar.

Estábamos en una calle por la que no pasaba gente y lo agradecí enormemente.

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué?- Volví a preguntar, pero ya no pude aguantar el dolor y las lágrimas finalmente salieron.

Me derrumbe y caí al suelo, llorando.

- ¿Porqué me ignoras, porqué no me miras, porqué no me hablas, porque ya no te burlas de mí?- Solloce- ¿PORQUÉ?-

Grité necesitaba hacerlo, necesito decirle todo.

- Amu...yo-

- ¡CONTESTAME!- Lo interrumpí.

- Necesitaba alejarme de ti-

Silencio.

Era lo que temía escuchar.

- Hace justamente un año cerraste los ojos pensando que te besaría, esa era mi intención, pero sabía que amabas a Tadase y me sentía traicionado. Lo amabas a él, pero te dejabas besar por mí, eso fue lo que pensé y por eso me fui y no volví a verte, luego de un tiempo me llegaron noticias de que habían visto a mi padre por Roma y me preparé para irme- Contestó.

- Te equivocas- Susurre débilmente- Lo que sentía por Tadase sólo era admiración que confundí con amor, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando pasó tanto tiempo y no venías a verme, yo...yo...-volví a llorar, necesitaba decirle lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando.- YO TE AMO IKUTO- Lo dije con todas mis fuerzas, quería que viese que no mentía.

A los pocos segundos sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban. Levanté la vista y ahí estaban esos zafiros que extrañaba tanto.

- Amu- Susurró.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que pude sentir los suaves y dulces labios de Ikuto. Fue un beso lento y agradable, era tal y como esperaba de mi primer beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

- Amu, yo también te amo-

Esta vez fui yo la que lo besó, pero ese beso fue rápido y apasionado.

Nos volvimos a separar por la dichosa falta de aire.

- Es tarde, te llevaré al hotel- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- ¿Te quedarás en Roma?- Pregunté.

- Si, pero te prometo que si no lo encuentro vuelvo a Japón, eso sí prepárate mi pequeña pervertida- Dijo burlón.

Me sonroje y le di un golpe en el brazo.

- Gato pervertido- Susurre por lo bajo, pero igualmente lo escuchó. Sonrió y aprovechó para morderme la oreja.

Me puse aún más roja y comencé a perseguirlo, mientras que el se reía.

Ya era hora de que volviésemos a Japón por lo que nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Allí estaba Ikuto esperándonos. Todos los días restantes los pasamos juntos, pero finalmente llegó el día de irnos.

- Ikuto- Comencé a llorar, no quería separarme de él y lo abracé.

Nuestro vuelo estaba a punto de despegar por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

Cuando nos sentamos en el avión instantáneamente me dormí, pero me dormí sabiendo que Ikuto me amaba.

FIN


End file.
